vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiziano
|-|Tiziano= |-|Talking Head= Summary Tiziano (ティッツァーノ, Tittsāno) a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. As a member of Passione and by extension The Boss's Unita Speciale, Tiziano works with his partner Squalo in order to assassinate Team Bucciarati in Venice after the gang defects from Passione. Tiziano is a Stand User and commands Talking Head. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 10-C with Talking Head Name: Tiziano Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Talking Head which has Invisibility & Non-Corporeality (As a Stand, Talking Head can only be seen and affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Body Puppetry (Able to manipulate the host to force them to only provide false information, either by altering the words they say or even manipulate their body movements for writing and gestures such as pointing and nodding) and Limited Body Control (Can stretch the host's tongue a few decimeters and use it to grab objects), Small Size (Type 2; it's the size of a human tongue) Attack Potency: Human level. Below Average level with Talking Head (It's only the size of a human tongue), but it's ability ignores durability Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions (Protected Squalo from Aerosmith). Possibly Supersonic+ attack speed with Talking Head (Stole Narancia's knife and cut him before he could grab it back) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Below Average Human with Talking Head (Can freely manipulate the host's tongue) Striking Strength: Human Class. Below Average Class with Talking Head Durability: Human level, possibly higher (Was killed by Aerosmith, but his body was able to protect Squalo from it's bullets). Below Average level with Talking Head Stamina: High (Briefly survived after being shot down by Narancia's Aerosmith) Range: Talking Head can be controlled by Tiziano from far away, but it itself it's only a few centimeters long Standard Equipment: His Stand, Talking Head Intelligence: While his Stand lacks any combat prowess, Tiziano is more capable of annoying his enemies by manipulating one chosen victim and force them to lie, generating confusion for it's comrades. It can also allow them to tell some true statements to further disconcert it's allies. He usually works alongside Squalo, using his Stand to put the enemies on favorable locations for Clash to effectively attack them, as shown he made Team Buccellati to look up while Clash attacked from below or when he used Talking Head's tongue control to steal Narancia's knife to cut him and make Giorno get close so Clash could attack him by wrapping from Narancia's blood. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Talking Head will reflect back onto Tiziano. To take effect, Talking Head must first latch onto the victim's tongue and can be forcibly removed by cutting one's tongue, rendering it useless. It also can only affect one target at the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Talking Head: Talking Head is a fragile remote-controlled Stand with no combative ability whatsoever, but is nonetheless useful as it can force a chosen victim to lie, enabling Tiziano to manipulate his enemies. *'True-Statement Elimination:' While Talking Head is attached, the victim is automatically forced to tell lies: whether the victim speaks, writes, or gesticulates, they will always express something false. If Tiziano so desires, Talking Head can force a victim to speak up and tell lies or remain silent, depending on the victim's resilience. Tiziano can also freely toggle Talking Head's power, suddenly enabling his victim to tell the truth at an opportune moment to better manipulate his targets. *'Tongue Control:' Talking Head also has the ability to control and elongate the tongue of its victim. This is demonstrated when it uses Narancia's tongue to turn on bathroom sinks to draw the attention of Team Bucciarati, later snatching his knife out of his own hand and cutting him with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:La Unita Speciale Category:Tier 10 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users